A variety of electronic devices that are configured to support voice and data communication services are also configured to send performance and usage data to at least one entity such as the telecommunications service provider that supports the device. This data may be continuously received and analyzed for service, maintenance, marketing, and other purposes by the telecommunications service provider or other parties. Because this data is received on a continual basis, the processing and re-processing of the data may be expensive and time consuming, which may result in the delay of actions taken in response to data receipt and analysis.